Crooked
by Double Idiot
Summary: In the end, there is no reason, no sincerity. Take away such a thing as love. Tonight, Sasuke will be crooked. SasuSaku. DLDR. RnR


Crooked

Sasuke x Sakura

Disclaimer:

I do not own Naruto, Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Don't Like Don't read

Crooked - G Dragon

* * *

Sasuke memandangi kerumunan yang berada di hadapannya dalam diam, musik yang mengalun dengan kencangnya tidak ia pedulikan sama sekali. Terlihat di keduanya matanya tidak ada gairah untuk menggerakan tubuhnya dan menikmati alunan musik sedikit pun, hanya tatapan kosong yang terlihat di kedua matanya. Sasuke tenggelam dalam kepedihannya. Rambut Sasuke tampak acak-acakan dan riasan yang di wajahnya yang tadinya terlihat sempurna kini sudah sangat berantakan, membuat wajahnya tidak sedap untuk dilihat.

Sejujurnya Sasuke masih belum percaya dengan apa yang terjadi kepada dirinya. Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan bagi dirinya karena dapat merayakan _anniversary _dengan kekasihnya tetapi sesuatu yang mengenaskan menimpa Sasuke. Di saat perayaan _anniversary_ dengan kekasihnya, ia malah di tinggal pergi oleh orang yang sangat ia cintai, meninggalkan dirinya tanpa sebuah penjelasan yang masuk akal. Padahal ia sudah berdandan setengah mati agar dirinya bisa seperti idola kekasihnya atau lebih tepatnya mantan kekasihnya sejak dua jam yang lalu. Sasuke rela memakai eyeliner tebal yang sangat menganggu matanya lalu membuat rambutnya seperti sapu lidi bahkan ia memakai celana dan jaket kulit. Semua yang ia lakukan terlihat sia-sia dan memalukan dirinya. Seharusnya sejak awal Sasuke tidak pernah mengikat janji dengan seseorang jika akhirnya ia harus patah hati seperti ini. Seharusnya ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Sakura, seorang pramusaji di salah satu restoran yang terkenal di New York.

Sungguh memuakkan jika harus berurusan dengan cinta. Sasuke tidak pernah berpikir untuk ke depannya jika dirinya dan Sakura akan berpisah seperti ini. Padahal ia dan Sakura adalah pasangan yang sempurna. Sasuke masih teringat kembali kejadian dua jam yang lalu, ketika dirinya memohon-mohon kepada Sakura agar tidak meninggalkannya, bertekuk lutut di hadapannya dan memohon agar mantan kekasihnya tidak memutuskan tali kasih mereka.

.

.

"_Aku mohon, kita bisa membicarakan ini secara baik-baik. Kita bisa membicarakan dengan kepala dingin." Sasuke mengenggam tangan Sakura dan berharap Sakura akan menarik keputusannya._

"_Aku tidak bisa Sasuke, aku sudah memikirkan semua ini. Kau tidak pantas untuk diriku. Kau bukanlah yang terbaik untukku, aku masih ingin mencari seseorang yang terbaik bagi diriku dan membahagiakanku." Sakura menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke._

"_Katakan apa yang salah dengan diriku. Aku bisa memperbaikinya dan aku berjanji untuk membuatmu bahagia." Sasuke masih berusaha untuk memastikan bahwa Sakura dapat mengatakan kesalahannya dan membuat Sakura menarik ucapannya._

"_Maafkan aku Sas, Kau terlalu membosankan dan sangat kaku. Dengar, semua yang kita alami adalah kesalahan dan kau adalah kesalahanku. Lupakan semua janji yang pernah kita buat karena semua itu hanya janji konyol yang tidak seharusnya di buat. Kau tidak mungkin dapat membuatku bahagia Sas." Sakura bangkit dan beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tidak percaya dengan yang terjadi pada dirinya._

_Sebelum Sakura benar-benar pergi, Sasuke menahan langkah Sakura. Ia memegangi kaki Sakura dan tidak membiarkannya untuk pergi dari tempat ini. Sakura berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari kakinya. Semua orang memperhatikan Sasuke yang bertingkah sangat konyol, meminta belas kasihan kepada perempuan yang sudah mencampakkannya._

"_Kau sudah membuatku malu Sas." ucap Sakura dengan nada tinggi, ia berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke, mendorong tubuh mantan kekasihnya itu dengan sekuat tenaga._

_Tangan Sasuke akhirnya terlepas dari kaki Sakura dan ia terpelanting ke samping, Kepalanya hampir terbentur lantai namun Sasuke menahan dorongan Sakura yang terbilang cukup kuat. Melihat kesempatan ini Sakura berlari dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di sana. Sasuke menangis seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan permennya._

_._

_._

Janji kelingking waktu pertama kali mereka menjalin tali cinta hanyalah sebuah lelucon yang membuat Sasuke percaya bahwa Sakura adalah perempuan yang pantas untuknya dan dia akan bahagia bersama perempuan yang sangat ia cintai. Namun pada akhirnya, Sakura hanya memainkan perasaan cintanya. Sakura tidak pernah mencintainya, Sakura berhasil menipu dirinya dengan segala tipu muslihatnya. Semua yang ia lewatkan bersama Sakura hanya omong kosong.

Sasuke tersenyum kecut jika menginggat semua itu. Seharusnya dirinya tidak pernah percaya dengan namanya cinta sejati. Yah, cinta sejati itu hanya angan-angan orang bodoh yang percaya bahwa kisah cinta mereka akan sama seperti dongeng-dongeng yang menjijikan yang berakhir dengan bahagia.

Sasuke menghapus eyelinernya dengan sembarangan, membuatnya menghilang dari wajahnya, membenarkan rambutnya dan melepaskan jaket kulit yang membuatnya sesak. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan meneguk satu sloki vodka yang sudah bertengger di atas meja sejak ia pesan dua jam yang lalu. Sasuke berjalan ke arah lantai dansa dan menikmati alunan musik yang sudah bergema sejak tadi. Melupakan segala rasa sakit hati yang melanda dirinya. Melupakan segala masalah yang menghampirinya dirinya dan membiarkan tubuhnya bergoyang mengikuti irama musik. In the end, there is no reason, no sincerity**. **Take away such a thing as love**. **Tonight, Sasuke will be crooked

The End

* * *

Mohon kritik dan Sarannya :D


End file.
